


Lost In The Books: Eternity Friends (VOL.2)

by MichaelTfromCanada



Series: Lost In The Books: Eternity Friends [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Relationship, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTfromCanada/pseuds/MichaelTfromCanada
Summary: When Marco developed a crush on Lisa Berger, he enlists the help of his friend Michael as they enter into the story of Romeo & Juliet. The two friends then help Romeo & Juliet fall in love. Will Marco learn about the true meaning of love?
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Original Character(s) - Relationship
Series: Lost In The Books: Eternity Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728274





	1. Marco’s First Crush / The Unknown Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the original South Park collaboration fanfic “Lost In The Books” by Team MT (TheCanadianArtist28, AlextheAnimator, scotay84 and sampea)
> 
> Based on “South Park” created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone  
> Based on “Romeo & Juliet” by William Shakespeare  
> Enemy created by TheCanadianArtist28  
> Inspired by the Kingdom Hearts video game series by Tetsuya Nomura
> 
> NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS
> 
> Loomhart: Assistance of Zabus Avodore. He has golden hair styled in a Mohawk. He wears a dark gray hooded outfit, black pants, black buckled winklepickers and a red necklace.
> 
> Xavier: Enemy and Other Half of Michael. He has wavy, silver hair, his personality is based off of Vanitas from the Kingdom Hearts series and wears a black hooded coat.
> 
> NEW ENEMY INTRODUCTION
> 
> Soul Takers: Enemies that are born whenever someone loses their soul either in death, having it stolen or even just born without. They have a powerful ability to take a person’s soul without any cost.

[The school playground, day. The ten friends are playing a game of Hide-and-seek: Michael is the seeker who is counting from, while Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny, Theresa, Marco, Heidi and Cartman find their respective secret places to hide.]

Michael: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10…Ready or not, here I come.  
[As Michael is about to find his friends, Marco suddenly walks away from their game of Hide-and-seek]  
Michael: Found you, Mar-God, not this again.  
Cartman: (approaching) Dude, what’s gotten into him?  
Michael: Maybe he’s looking for a girlfriend, I guess.  
Cartman: Yeah, good point.  
[Marco then walks around the School playground. The camera begins to focus on Marco’s glance. From the Loading bay, The Goth Kids are bullying Lisa Berger for her appearance. Marco’s concentration is broken]  
Marco: (gasps)  
[Cut to flashback of Marco’s first day of school in his own POV]  
Pete: [flashback] Hey. Hey! You can’t sit with us!  
Michael (Tall Goth): [flashback] This is the Goth side of the Cafeteria, why don’t you just go sit somewhere else you fat conformist!  
Henrietta: [flashback] Yeah why don’t you just fuck off, tubbo! You’re not welcome here!  
[Flashback ends. Cut back to Present Day]  
Marco: (to himself, while referring to Lisa Berger) I’ve gotta help her.  
[Marco then leaves the school playground to witness to see what’s going on]  
Pete: Face it, Baggins! We don’t allow fat little hobbits!  
Michael (Tall Goth): Yeah get lost, fatty!  
Lisa Berger: Think you can....be a lot politer to me?  
Henrietta: LOOK, TUBBO! WE DON’T ASSOCIATE WITH MISFIT TWERPS LIKE YOU!  
Marco: (approaching) HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!  
Michael (Tall Goth): Oh joy, it’s that Tubby boy again!  
Pete: Yeah (hairflip) I’ve seen you before.  
Marco: SO NOW YOU’RE GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME TOO?!?  
Michael (Tall Goth): Yes, this is the Goth side of School!  
Pete: You’ve got a Flipping problem with that?!?  
Marco: Uh, no.  
Lisa Berger: Why?  
Henrietta: WRONG ANSWER, TWERPS!  
Marco: CAN’T YOU GUYS JUST STOP BULLYING US FOR BEING FAT?!  
Lisa Berger: Please, we’re begging you.  
Michael (Tall Goth): Sorry posers, the answer is no.  
[Suddenly, Marco and Lisa Berger both walk away from The Goth Kids]  
Michael (Tall Goth): Yeah, that’s right!  
Henrietta: Walk away, fatties!  
Pete: Stupid good-for-nothing fat conformists!  
[Cut to Playground. Marco and Lisa Berger are sitting on the swings together]  
Lisa Berger: I want to say thank you for standing up for me.  
Marco: Oh, uh, you’re welcome.  
Lisa Berger: By any chance, are you Marco Hernandez?  
Marco: Yeah, that’s me.  
Lisa Berger: I’m Lisa by the way. Are you friends with Heidi?  
Marco: Yeah, it’s a long story. Me, Heidi and Eric did become the best of friends and we actually spent a lot of time together. And the one time that I was at the library with my friends, [Cut to flashbacks of his adventure with his friends from the events of “Lost In The Books”, stopping off at the moment when Marco, Heidi and Cartman are pigging out on sweets in the story of Hansel & Gretel] We ended up being part of a fairytale and came upon a gingerbread house filled with sweets. [Flashback ends. Cut back to Present Day] But It wasn’t a dream, it was all real.  
Lisa Berger: Wow, I’m really impressive.  
Marco: Thank you.  
Lisa Berger: And I was thinking....  
Marco: Yeah?  
Lisa Berger: Do you wanna go on a date with me?  
Marco: A date? Y...yeah. I...I would love to.  
[Marco then smiles at Lisa Berger]

[Gilligan cut to The school hallway, day. Marco, who is at his locker, telling his friends (Heidi, Cartman, Michael, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa) about his first crush on Lisa Berger]

Heidi: So, you have a crush on Lisa Berger?  
Marco: Yeah?  
Isla: And you asked her for a date?  
Marco: I did...actually.  
Kyle: Dude, wwow.  
Cartman: Atta boy, Marco!  
Marco: Oh, thank you Eric.  
Cupid Cartman: [flits in out of nowhere, while referring to Lisa Berger] Did you ask her out for Pancakes?  
Marco: Yeah, I probably would take her to Denny’s.  
Cupid Cartman: (amazed) Will there be pancakes?  
Marco: Yes, Cupid Eric, there will be pancakes! But, you can tag along with me on my date!  
Cupid Cartman: (excited) Teeheeheehee!  
Michael: [strokes his chin] Actually...  
Marco: What is it, Michael?  
Michael: [strokes his chin] I know a story. A story that has something to do with love.

[Moments later. Marco is at Michael’s house. Michael’s room, he gets his Enchanted book out of his bag. He opens the book and gets to the story of Romeo & Juliet]

Marco: Romeo & Juliet? What is that?  
Michael: It’s a tragedy play by some Renaissance guy named William Shakespeare.  
Marco: So?  
Michael: It’s more like a half-love and half-tragedy story. And I figured out that you would learn more about the true meaning of love. Wanna go?  
Marco: Yeah.  
Michael: Then let’s go.  
[Marco then smiles at Michael]  
Michael: In librum! (Into the Book!)  
[The Enchanted Book lights up and the two friends both enter into the book]

[Verona, Italy, day. Michael and Marco both arrived in the story of Romeo & Juliet, walking through Verona, except they’re now wearing Renaissance clothes. Michael now wears a red and white Legend Velvet outfit and while Marco wears a orange Nobleman outfit (without the hat)]

Marco: Soooo, we’re in Italy?  
Michael: We are, Marco. If you wanna impress Lisa, you gotta learn about love, NOT tragedy. After all, I happen to be Zabus’s apprentice.  
Marco: Right.  
Michael: I mean, could it get any-[Suddenly, an invisible something makes him trip] Whoa!  
Marco: Michael!  
[Marco then runs to Michael]  
Marco: You ok? What happened?  
Michael: Yeah. I fell.  
????: (voice) Did I do that, idiot?  
Michael: Who said that?  
[Michael and Marco are suddenly greeted by an boy who is wearing an black hooded outfit]  
????: I did.  
Michael: Have we met before?  
[The cloaked boy then removes his hood, showing his wavy, silver hair]  
????: Surprise to see you, Michael.  
[Michael then gasps and is stunned but horrified to recognize his face]  
Marco: Are you...Xavier?  
Xavier: Yes that is right, tubby.  
[Marco gets insulted by Xavier]  
Marco: IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THIS....BY CALLING ME TUBBY?!!  
[Cut to Flashback]  
Michael (Tall Goth): [Flashback] Oh joy, it’s that Tubby boy again!  
Pete: [Flashback] Yeah (hairflip) I’ve seen you before.  
Marco: [Flashback] SO NOW YOU’RE GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME TOO?!?  
[Flashback ends. Cut back to Present Day]  
Michael: THAT’S NOT A VERY GOOD AN—WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!  
Xavier: Oh, I’m here for the girl.  
Michael: WHAT GIRL?!?  
Xavier: The girl who starts a J.  
Michael: CUT THE BULLSHIT! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?  
Xavier: This whole town is filled with betrayal and tragicness, right? Filled with all the hatred and all the violence. Am I that correct, fat bo-  
Marco: CALL ME FAT AGAIN OR I‘LL-  
Michael: Marco! [Marco remains silent] (to Marco) If anyone ever makes fun of you, I will defend you no matter what.  
Marco: (smiles at Michael) Thank you, you’re a great friend.  
Xavier: (taunting Michael and Marco) Oh, I hate to interrupt your touching moment here, [Xavier then walks to the portal] I’m sure we will meet again. You have been warned. Well think again.  
Michael: Hey, stop! [Xavier bows out through the portal, which disappears]  
Marco: Just let it go.  
Michael: You know....I think you’re right. We should be blending in within the story.  
Marco: Ok, let’s get going.


	2. Two Families At War / Enter Loomhart

[Verona, Italy, day. A fight breaks out between members of the Capulet and Montague families as Michael and Marco both arrive to separate them. Gregory, Sansón and Abram does exactly resemble like the tall Goth kid Michael, David Rodriguez & Marcus Preston respectively]

Michael: Hey, hey, hey! What the hell are you guys fighting about?  
[The fight between members of the Capulet and Montague families comes to a stop]  
Marco: Hasn't this gone on long enough? Aren't you all tired of being so divided?  
Michael: You know, you guys NEED to stop this rubbish shit right now. I mean, arguing with each other is so yesterday!  
Gregory: Who the fuck are you?!  
Sansón: Are you two new here?!  
Marco: Uh, yeah.  
Michael: We’re actually new here!  
Gregory: Prove us!  
Michael: Well, about that, actually. We do not have...  
Marco: No swords! Yeahhh, that’s it!  
[Michael and Marco then both nervously laugh]  
Sansón: Look. If you want to fight, I’m your-Oh yeah, that’s right! You two don’t have swords.  
Abram: Then try to get yourself a sword, pipsqueak!  
Michael: Wait a minute. Aren’t you too short to be a servingmen?  
Abram: (insulted) WHAT? HOW DARE YOU?!  
Michael: Yeah, I bet a little servant who can’t use a sword!  
Abram: (insulted) Are you making fun of me?!  
Michael: What? No no! Not at all! I wasn’t calling you short at all, believe me. I will not insult you at all, Marc-  
Abram: It’s Abram!  
Marco: Uh, I think you shouldn’t be making fun of him.  
Michael: Why? What do you mean?  
Marco: On a second thought, we should be focusing on blending within the story right now.  
[Benvolio and Tybalt both arrive on scene, then pull out their swords in front of Michael and Marco. Benvolio and Tybalt both resemble Cartman and Clyde respectively]  
Benvolio: Are you two new here?  
Tybalt: YES OR NO?!  
Michael: Uh, yeah. We are.  
Tybalt: So I see. That’s why you two came from a different country.  
Michael: Oh no, you see, we came from the Real world and my friend Marco here-  
Tybalt: Look, are you going to fight or not?! Yes or No?  
Michael: Uh, actually...[Michael then discovers that Sansón does resemble like David Rodriguez] You look familiar Dav-  
Sansón: My name is Sansón.  
Michael: Sorry?  
Sansón: I said “My name is Sansón”  
Michael: You’re still David no matter-  
Sansón: Well, I’m Sansón!  
Michael: Your name’s David, dude! Deal with—(to Benvolio, who resembles Cartman) Hold on. Eric, aren’t you too fat to be Benvolio?  
Benvolio: My name...is NOT. Eric.  
Tybalt: HA!  
Benvolio: Now, get yourself a sword and fight us.  
Michael: Look, Er-I mean, Benvolio, I already told you!  
Marco: We don’t have any—  
Benvolio: Well, if you’re not gonna fight me, then It’s time for you two to learn your lesson.  
Michael: Please, you don’t wanna hurt us!  
Marco: Yeah, we don’t know how to use swords!

[As Benvolio and Tybalt are about to fight Michael and Marco. Until suddenly, Michael and Marco both notice that everything has frozen in time]

Michael: Marco?  
Marco: Yeah?  
Michael: Is it just me or things are getting Kingdom Hearts in here?  
Marco: Well, you got that one right.  
Michael: They’re not even moving....It’s like everything is completely Frozen.  
[The two friends are quickly surrounded by a bunch of dark creatures]  
Marco: (gasps) What...are...those?  
Michael: No idea. We have to fight them!  
Marco: But how?!  
Michael: We gotta find something to fight them ba-(gasp) That’s it! The swords!  
[Michael and Marco then grab the swords to take down a bunch of Soul Takers together. They try to fight, but they just keep coming]  
Michael: Oh fuck, they’re just keep coming and coming!  
Marco: It’s no use!  
[When suddenly, a man in the black hooded outfit, jumps into the action and slices at a few Soul Takers with his Shuriken and they completely fade away]  
????: Are you two okay?  
Michael: Y...yeah.  
Marco: You just...saved us.  
????: By any chance, are you the one called Michael Richardson?  
Marco: (gasps, then whispers to Michael) He knows your name!  
Michael: I am.  
????: Well of course, you are!  
Michael: Yeah, who exactly are you?  
[The cloaked man then removes his hood, showing his golden Mohawk styled hair]  
????: Just call me Loomhart.  
Michael: Whoa, you’re not that evil after all.  
Loomhart: Gotta say, you two fight good!  
Marco: Oh, uh...Thanks!  
Loomhart: The creatures that you two fought are the Soul Takers.  
Michael/Marco: [both] Soul Takers?!  
Loomhart: Yes, they can extract your soul and leave them Soul-free. Before you can say anything, I want you to have this.  
[Loomhart holds out a card in his hand. He then gives the card to Michael]  
Michael: What’s this?  
Loomhart: It’s a summon card.  
Michael: Oh, thanks. What does this card exactly do?  
Loomhart: This one summons me. Use it and together, we’ll fight those creatures at any cost.  
Michael: Yeah right, I’m sure those Soul bastards will come—Loomhart?  
[Michael and Marco both notice that Loomhart suddenly vanishes out of nowhere]  
Marco: He’s gone.  
Michael: Yep, just like magic.

[Benvolio and Tybalt both suddenly unfreeze]  
Benvolio: So you two were trying to trick us, huh?  
Michael: Uh, n....no.  
Marco: We weren’t tricking you at all, you see, you guys were—  
Benvolio: But....you two fight good.  
Tybalt: And we’ll make it up to you.  
[A short moment of pause]  
Tybalt: How would you two like to be invited to a feast?  
Marco: When?  
Benvolio: Why tonight, of course!  
Tybalt: You two are now officially invited!  
[Michael and Marco both gasp in excitement]  
Michael: (excited) Marco, did you hear that? We’re going tonight!  
Marco: (excited) I KNOW RIGHT! I can’t wait to hog on a lot of food!  
Michael: (excited) Hey yeah, me too!  
[Michael and Marco then do a Fist-boom]


	3. Enter Romeo / The Girl with a J

[The great hall of the Capulets, Night. The servants work feverishly to make sure all runs smoothly, and set aside some food to make sure they have some enjoyment of the feast as well. Michael and Marco both arrive at the feast, while wearing masquerade masks in excitement]

Michael: (excited) Wow!  
Marco: (excited) Would you look at that?  
Michael (excited) It's sooooo huge!  
Marco: (excited) I would say really huge indeed!  
Michael: (excited) Yeah! Let’s go check it out!

[Michael and Marco then both proceeded to make their way through the Crowd]  
Michael: Busy crowd, huh?  
Marco: Yeah.  
Michael: If you wanna fall in love with Lisa, we have to stick to the story! Not to hog on the-Marco?  
[Marco suddenly runs off from Michael to pig out on the food]  
Michael: Dude, we’re NOT here for the food!  
Marco: (eating a Chicken leg) You gotta eat this!   
Michael: Not now, Marco! This isn’t a good time to eat!  
[Michael then grabs Marco by his hand from the food table]  
Marco: Aww, I was so hungry!  
Michael: Well you can save that for later!  
[Michael and Marco then both continue to make their way through the Crowd, until suddenly...They bump into a boy who exactly looks like his Real world Counterpart]  
Michael: I’m so sorry, We didn’t mean to—Stan? (Michael and Marco then realize that the boy they bump into, who resembles Stan Marsh)  
????: Who’s Stan?  
Michael: Wait. If you’re not Stan...  
Marco: Then, who are you anyhow?  
????: I’m just Romeo.  
Michael: Romeo, huh?  
Romeo: Yes. Romeo Montague.  
Michael: Well...It’s actually nice to meet you. I’m Michael.  
Marco: And I’m Marco.  
Cupid Cartman: [pops out of Michael’s head] Guess who?  
Michael: Cupid Eric? What are you doing here?  
Cupid Cartman: Eric told me that Marco wants to be in-  
Michael: Cupid Eric, please! This isn’t a good time right now.  
Cupid Cartman: [giggles] Sorry. [Cupid Cartman then disappears]  
Michael: Well...  
Marco: What IF...WE HELP YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT JULIET GIRL?  
Romeo: Really? You guys would do that?  
Marco: Uh-huh!  
Michael: But under one condition.  
Romeo: What’s that?  
Michael: You’re gonna have to....forget about that Rosaline girl.  
Romeo: Do I really have to forget about—Ugh, fine, I’ll forget about Rosaline, happy?  
Michael: Alright then.  
Romeo: Hold on, are you both con artists or something?  
Marco: Nope, we are NOT con artists, in fact, we are, uh...  
Michael: Love gurus, yeah that’s it!  
Romeo: As long you’re love gurus, then, I’m fine with it. Deal?  
Michael/Marco: Deal.

[Cut to Juliet’s room. Juliet (who resembles her Real World counterpart Wendy Testaburger) is staring at the ceiling. Then suddenly, Juliet hears a knock on the door]

Juliet: Who is it?  
Romeo: (disguised as a Nurse, with a Girly voice) It’s your Nurses.  
Juliet: Nurses? I didn’t recall having three Nurses to check on me.  
Michael: (disguised as a Nurse, with a Girly voice) Shall we come in, miss Juliet?  
Juliet: Well, I...I suppose.  
Marco: (disguised as a Nurse, with a Girly voice) Thank you, dearie.  
Juliet: Dearie?  
[The three disguised Nurses then comes into Juliet’s room]  
Juliet: Alright this is getting a lot ridiculous, just tell me what’s—  
Romeo: [puts his index finger on her lips] Juliet, it’s me, Romeo.  
Juliet: (stunned) Romeo?   
Michael: (in a girly voice) Time out Dear-(switches to his Normal male voice) I mean, you two know each other?  
Marco: And you guys are in...love?  
Juliet: Well....it’s a long story.  
Michael: No, I meant, your family is at war against your other family, is that right?  
Juliet: Yes. All of it.  
Michael: Well, we haven’t met before, you see, name’s Michael.  
Marco: And I’m just Marco.  
Juliet: Wow, it’s nice to meet you two. You might well, just...take these Nurse outfits off.  
[Romeo, Michael and Marco both nod and took their Nurse outfits off]  
Wendy: (referring to Michael’s Legend Velvet outfit) And by the way, nice outfit!  
Michael: Oh, uh, Thanks!  
Romeo: You see, um, I was thinking, we should...well...  
Cupid Cartman: [pops out of Michael’s head] Don’t be shy!  
Michael/Marco: SAY IT!  
Juliet: Tell me, I wanna know!  
Romeo: Think we should just....elope.  
Juliet: Huh?  
Michael/Marco: (shocked) WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!?!  
Michael: Have you lost your mind?! Getting married without parental consent, really?  
Romeo: Uh, yeah I always wanted to be with her!  
Juliet: But if we do get secretly married, then the feud will come to an end.  
Romeo: So, do you trust us then?  
Michael: I don’t know about this, Romeo, but....  
Romeo: You guys said you would help me out!  
Michael: We are helping you, asshole!  
Romeo: Look, you don’t have to call me an asshole!  
Michael: Yeah listen, do you know somebody can marry you guys?  
Romeo: Yes, I do. I know who!


	4. Secretly Married / The Truth

[The church, Day, interior. Michael and Marco are attending the private wedding of Romeo & Juliet, performed by Friar Lawrence, who resembles his Real World counterpart Father Maxi]

Friar Lawrence: We are gathered together here to unite this man Romeo Montague and this woman Juliet Capulet in the bonds of matrimony.  
Michael/Marco: [both] Amen.  
Friar Lawrence: Do you take Juliet Capulet to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
Romeo: I do.  
Friar Lawrence: And do you take Romeo Montague to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
Juliet: I do.  
Friar Lawrence: By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and...Huh?  
Romeo: Friar, what’s wrong?  
Friar Lawrence: Someone has been watching us.  
Juliet: What do you mean by that?  
Friar Lawrence: It feels like...  
[They are quickly surrounded by Soul Takers]  
Friar Lawrence: Oh shit!  
Michael/Marco: The Soul Takers!  
Romeo: The Soul what-now?  
Friar Lawrence: (to Michael and Marco) Don’t YOU TWO JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING! SAVE YOUR-  
[The Soul Takers then extract Friar Lawrence’s soul to make them stronger]  
Romeo: Jesus fuck!  
Juliet: What are we gonna do?  
Romeo (then hold Juliet’s hand) I know, babe.  
Michael: Don’t worry guys, we got this!  
Marco: You can leave it to us!  
[Then suddenly, Michael and Marco then both feel something magical into their hands. They stare at the large objects in their hands]  
Michael: (holding the Infiniblade) The fuck is this? Am I holding...A keyblade-type weapon?  
Marco: (holding the Shield) Yeah, except...I’m holding a shield.  
Michael: (holding the Infiniblade) Well, we don’t have any choice.  
Marco: (holding the Shield) Right! We gotta get Romeo and Juliet out of here!  
Michael: (holding the Infiniblade) Alright, let’s do this.

[Michael and Marco then use their newly-appeared weapons to protect Romeo and Juliet from the Soul Takers. A Soul Taker appears around Michael and he swings at them with the Infiniblade, is knocked backward in a flurry of stars. And another Soul Taker is knocked out by Marco’s shield. With a few more swings and charges, the darkness of the Soul Takers is driven away by the might of the blade and the shield, and they vanish. With as many as they defeat, more appear and they escape from the Church]

Romeo: We made it.  
Juliet: You two okay?  
Michael: Yeah.  
Marco: Never better.  
Romeo: Thanks guys.  
Juliet: Thank you for saving our lives.  
Romeo: I guess You guys are heroic after all.  
Marco: Yeah, no biggie.  
Michael: Well at least, you two are now secretly....married, right?  
Romeo/Juliet: Yes.  
Romeo: Don't kill any cousins of your girlfriend, it won't end well, trust me.  
Marco: I won’t, I promise.  
Romeo: (referring to Lisa Berger) And tell her what you feel and you care about her.  
Marco: I do care about Lisa and I will confess my feelings to her!  
Romeo: Right! After all, Juliet and I are now married, what could possibly go wrong.  
??????: (voice) ROMEO MONTAGUE!!!!  
??????: (voice) JULIET CAPULET!!!!  
Marco: Uh-oh!  
Michael: We’re in deep shit!  
Montague: (approaching) What were you thinking?! How could you marry her, son?!  
Lady Capulet (approaching) Why Juliet? You were supposed to be marrying Paris!  
Juliet: I’m sorry, mom.  
Lady Capulet: DON’T SORRY ME, DAUGHTER!!! YOU SHOULD ASHAMED OF YOUR-(to Michael and Marco) WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?!?!  
Michael: I..uh, we happen to be...  
Marco: Love gurus! Yeah, that’s it!  
[Michael and Marco both then nervously laugh at the same time]  
Michael: Ok, you got us, mister, you see...  
Montague: DON’T YOU MISTER ME, YOUNG MAN! (to Romeo) YOU SHOULDN’T BE MARRYING THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING GIRL WHO IS MANIPULATING YOU!  
Romeo: Dad, please! Nobody is manipulating me!  
Juliet: He’s telling the truth, mom! Romeo and I are in love.  
Lady Capulet/Montague: WHAT?!?!  
Juliet: I am sick and tired of you telling me what to do, mom! I wanna be happy with him, because I love him no matter what until we die!  
Michael: Yeah you tell her, Juliet!  
Marco: So exactly!  
Juliet: So that’s why we’re eloping to Mantua, tonight! And you’re NOT GONNA STOP US, MOM!!!!  
Lady Capulet: THAT’S ENOUGH! (then grabs Juliet by her hand) WE’VE GOT A WHOLE EXPLANATION TO DO!  
Montague: And as for you, son! (then grabs Romeo by his hand) You’re NEVER GONNA SEE THOSE MISFIT FRIENDS OF YOURS! NEVER!!!  
Romeo: I’m sorry, you guys.

[Cut to Ponte Pietra, night, Michael and Marco lean over the top of it looking over the water]

Michael: (referring to Romeo and Juliet) I can’t believe it, bud. We tried our best to get them together.  
Marco: Yeah, tell me about it.  
Michael: This is all about romantic relationships NOT being in a feud, I mean, we gotta stay positive no matter what we try. And face it, we cannot give up like that.  
Marco: I’m just glad you have me as a friend. At least you’re really smart but in an awesome way.  
Michael: You think so?  
Marco: Yeah.  
Loomhart: (approaching) What seems the problem, you two?  
Michael: Hi, Loomhart.  
Loomhart: You feeling depressed?  
Michael: Yes. It’s just that....We tried to get Romeo and Juliet together, but.. (sighs) What’s the fucking point for those families to stop fighting, right?  
Loomhart: Families do get into everyday arguments.  
Michael: How do you know about that?  
Loomhart: Well, everyone in this world can get themselves into fights, but in the end, they make up. By making amends with each other, and that is called Family love.  
Michael: Family love?  
Loomhart: Of course.  
Marco: Well, I’m very lucky to have non-arguing parents, well, I’d say inseparable.  
Michael: Yeah, mine too, well, they do fight rarely actually. (referring to Romeo and Juliet) And that’s why we’re not giving up on them because they need us more than anything. After all, we’re best friends!  
Marco: And best friends have to stick together!  
[Michael and Marco then fist-bump each other]  
Michael: (to Loomhart) Hey speaking of, was Xavier used to be a student of Zabus?  
Loomhart: Well, there’s something that you should know, but, he’s your....Other Half.  
Michael: My...Other Half?  
Loomhart: Yes. In order to become a complete you, you have to connect with him. If you don’t, then you will completely disappear.  
Michael: (strokes his chin) If I’m gonna merge with Xavier, then I would be a complete whole myself. And that means, I won’t disappear.  
Loomhart: Of course. Well, you learn how to use the Infiniblade, right?  
Michael: A little, but, I need to get better at it.  
Loomhart: You will, someday.  
Michael: You know what. You’re right! Heroes gotta do gotta do!  
[Loomhart smiles at Michael]  
Michael: Marco!  
Marco: I’m all ears, bud!  
Michael: Let’s bring them back together!


	5. True Love

[Romeo’s house, day. Michael and Marco are both at the front door knocking insistently. Lady Montague then answers the door and sees them right outside]

Lady Montague: Yes?  
Michael: Uh, hi. Good day to you, ma’am. Can we talk to Romeo for a second?  
Marco: Is he home?  
Lady Montague: I’m sorry, you two. He’s been grounded.  
Michael/Marco: (both) GROUNDED?!  
Michael: What do you mean “grounded”?!  
Lady Montague: For marrying that Capulet girl by eloping from Verona to Mantua.  
Michael: Yeah, he’s our friend too!  
Marco: It’s really urgent, We just wanna talk to-  
[Montague then appears at the doorway with his sword in front of Michael and Marco]  
Montague: SO, YOU TWO ARE HIS MISFIT FRIENDS, IS THAT IT?!  
Marco: Y..yeah.  
Michael: Sir, we got it all wro-  
Montague: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I’LL CALL THE GUARDS RIGHT NOW!  
Michael: Look, just calm down, okay, Mr. Montague.  
Marco: Please, we’re begging you! Just let us talk to Romeo for a-  
Montague: GET OUT OR I’LL-  
Romeo (approaching at the doorway) Dad! That’s enough!  
Montague: ROMEO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED-  
Romeo: Stop it, Dad! My friends just wanna talk to me for a minute, please!  
Montague: Ugh, fine! Make it quick!  
Romeo: So, what do you guys want from me?  
Michael: Romeo, look, I’m sorry we lied to you.  
Marco: And we’re not love gurus or con artists.  
Romeo: I understand, you two did come from an Outside world, right?  
Michael: So you totally believe in us?  
Romeo: Yeah, that’s what friends are for. (to Montague and Lady Montague) Mom, dad. I want to see Juliet one last time, so please reconsider it.  
Montague: Fair enough, son.  
Lady Montague: You can see her, Romeo.

[Gilligan cut to Capulet's Garden, day. Michael, Marco and Romeo are at Juliet’s balcony.]

Michael: HEEEYY! Juliet!  
Marco: Show yourself! Your boyfriend is-  
Romeo: Guys, it won’t work.  
Michael: Huh?  
Marco: What do you mean?  
Romeo: Shouting her name isn’t going to help!  
Michael: (referring to Juliet) Well, you wanna be here with her, right?  
Romeo: Yeah, I do.  
Marco: Uh, guys. I think I found something.  
Michael: What is it?  
Marco: It looks like some kind of a note on the wall.  
Romeo: (reading the note) “If you want to see Juliet again, meet me at Piazza delle Erbe“  
Marco: I think we should go.  
Romeo: Yeah.  
Michael: Let’s go.

[Cut to Piazza delle Erbe, day. Michael, Marco and Romeo are searching for Juliet]

Michael: Well, according to this message, Juliet should be here somewhere....  
Marco: (referring to Xavier) I hope it’s not one of his evil plans.  
Romeo: Who’s Xavier?  
Michael: He’s my Other Half. Loomhart told me about him, and trust me, you won’t like him.  
Marco: Yeah he’s really evil!  
Romeo: So is Michael telling me that he has to connect with this Xavier guy, so he can be a completely whole self?  
Marco: Yeah, Loomhart did tell Michael about it.  
Michael: It’s true, but all of-Wait is that...  
Romeo: Juliet!  
[Romeo rushes over and kneels beside her, lifting her into his arms)  
Romeo: (gently shaking her): Juliet! You gotta wake up!  
Xavier: It’s no use.  
[Romeo looks up, seeing Xavier standing near the Fontana Madonna Verona]  
Michael/Marco: (gasp) XAVIER!  
Romeo: What did you do to her?!  
Xavier: Oh, I’m taking good care of her.  
Romeo: What do you mean “Taking good care of her”?!? There are many things for her to do, don’t you feel sorry for her?  
Xavier: How pitiful. Soon her soul will be extracted into one of them.  
Romeo: One of them?! YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! DROP THE TAUNTING AND LET HER GO!  
Xavier: What?  
Michael: My friend Romeo deserves to be in love with Juliet, you can’t just take a person’s soul by summoning your creatures to extract them like that! You can’t just do that. And this is called Stealing, you evil bastard!  
Xavier: Fine, then have it YOUR WAY!  
[Xavier then summons his Dark Infiniblade]  
Michael: A Dark Infiniblade?  
Xavier: So, are we going to fight or what?  
Michael: Alright fine, YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!  
[Michael and Xavier then battle, while Marco and Romeo joined forces to take down a bunch of Soul Takers. During the battle, Romeo discovered one of the Soul Takers is actually Juliet]  
Romeo: Juliet?  
Marco: Romeo, what are you doing?!?  
Romeo: Is that you?  
[It appears unfazed and looks over at Romeo. There is something about this Soul Taker, something different, and Romeo can feel it. However strange, however impossible, he knows it to be true. Marco rushes to fight them with his Shield as Romeo stands back, bravely shielding the little Soul Taker]  
Romeo: This time, I’ll protect you.  
[The Soul Takers surrounding him slowly move closer to their prey. They pounce and Romeo whirls around, putting his arms around the lone Soul Taker, his eyes clenched shut]  
Marco: Romeo!  
[A light erupts from beneath the dark cloud, knocking the Soul Takers away, revealing Juliet in the arms of Romeo]  
Juliet: Thank you, Romeo. I love you.  
Romeo: And I love you too, Juliet.  
[Romeo and Juliet then smile at each other]  
Michael: You’re coming home, Xavier! It’s over!  
[Michael then reaches his hand to Xavier, but he refuses not to connect with him]  
Xavier: STUPID BOY! YOU JUST DON’T GET IT, DO YOU?!  
Marco: He was just offering you friendship.  
Xavier: SHUT UP! YOU JUST RUINED ONE OF MY PLANS! [Xavier then walks to the portal] BUT THE NEXT TIME WE MEET AGAIN….IT’LL BE THE END OF YOU. YOU’D BEST PREPARE YOURSELVES. [Xavier bows out through the portal, which disappears]  
Marco: Phew! That was a close call.  
Michael: I was so close to becoming a whole myself!! [Michael then pounds his fist to the ground in anger]  
Romeo: Calm down, Michael!  
[Michael sighs]  
Romeo: Well, again, you two fight--  
Michael: I get it!  
Romeo: Oh, right.  
Michael: I’m glad you’re okay, Juliet. You see, you and Romeo should be happy, but I don't think you guys should get married first.  
Romeo: Wait what?  
Juliet: What do you mean?  
Michael: Well, you guys are too young to be married and my suggestion is to be friends first.  
Romeo: You sure it’ll work out.  
Michael: Trust me, my plan will work out fine.  
Romeo: You think so?  
Michael: We would love to help you more, but, I have to help my friend Marco prepare for a date.  
Romeo: Well, good luck on your date.  
Marco: Thanks.  
Romeo: Oh, one more thing, I want you to have this.  
[Romeo gives a good luck charm to Marco]  
Marco: What is this?  
Romeo: This one is called “True Heart” it symbolizes your friendship with the ones you met. And especially your girlfriend Lisa.  
Marco: Wow, thank you. I’ll take it.  
Michael: Well, be seeing ya, guys!  
Romeo: (to Marco) Good luck on your date!  
Marco: I will!

[Cut to the Real World, Lisa’s house, day. Marco is at the front door knocking insistently. Lisa walks to it and opens the door and sees Marco right outside.]

Marco: Hi, Lisa.  
Lisa Berger: Oh, hi Marco. You all set to go?  
Marco: (takes a deep breath)  
[Cut to Flashback]  
Lisa Berger: [Flashback] And I was thinking....  
Marco: [Flashback] Yeah?  
Lisa Berger: [Flashback] Do you wanna go on a date with me?  
Marco: [Flashback] A date? Y...yeah. I...I would love to.  
[Flashback ends. Cut back to Present Day]  
Marco: (then gets down on his knee) Lisa Berger, will you....be my girlfriend?  
[Cupid Cartman then flits in and shoots an arrow into Lisa’s head]  
Lisa Berger: Yes.  
Cupid Cartman: Teeheeheehee, teeheeheehee. [flits away]  
[Lisa then hugs Marco and the two then share their first kiss together]

(END)


End file.
